


Eyes to the Sky

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Tamaki agrees to go with Sougo to watch a meteor shower
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Eyes to the Sky

“The meteor shower will be visible tonight.” The lady on the news announced as Tamaki shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. All he was waiting for was the King Pudding horoscopes. Sougo joined him at the table, coffee in hand. 

“A meteor shower?”

Tamaki glanced at him. 

“That’s what they’re saying.” He took another bite. 

“I’ve never seen one up close before.”

Tamaki found it weird that Sougo had never seen one in person. He remembers going out and watching the stars running across the sky with the other kids from the orphanage. The magic wore off the older he got and he didn’t care to go out and watch them much anymore.

But seeing the wonder in Sougo’s eyes made his heart stir. He scooped up another spoonful, hesitating on taking the bite.

“Then we should go and see it.”

Sougo’s eyes lit up at the mention of seeing the shower in person.

“Is that okay? You don’t have any plans or anything?” Sougo’s rambling started up and he reached for his hand.

Tamaki gave him a nod.

“I know the perfect spot!”

Tamaki didn’t expect the beach to be...this crowded. People with telescopes and binoculars lined the shore. He had just wanted a dark and quiet place to sit so Sougo could watch the sky. He kept his cap low, trying not to bring attention to himself as he looked for a spot to sit. Sougo stuck close to him and he was thankful. He didn’t want to lose him in the crowd. They walked along the beach until Tamaki spotted an opening. A pier jutted out from the dunes, not many seated under it because of the lack of view. It wasn’t ideal in his mind, but it gave them enough space to relax without many people around.

“We can sit here for now.” Tamaki unrolled the blanket in his arms.

Sougo seemed hesitant and for a moment Tamaki thought he made the wrong decision. 

“Do you want to sit somewhere else?”

“This is fine!” Sougo waved his hands and took a seat on the blanket.

Tamaki lowered himself onto the blanket beside him. Pulling out his phone, he loaded his King Pudding game and started to play. 

The sky started growing darker and darker and when Tamaki looked up from his phone next his eyes had to adjust to the change in light. He blinked and set his phone down, looking to the sky in search of a meteor. When he didn’t see any he turned to Sougo.

“Doesn’t look like there’s any yet.”

Sougo was quiet, eyes fixed on the distant horizon. Tamkai thought for a moment that he had done something wrong. Did he play on his phone too long? Did he say something earlier in the day that still bugged him? Tamaki closed his eyes and reached into his memories to recall anything that he may, or may not, have done. 

He opened his eyes when he heard a gasp.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Look!” Sougo was pointing at the sky. 

At first he didn’t see what he was pointing at until he saw a meteor race across the sky.

“There goes one! And another!” 

Meteors started streaking across the sky and the smile on Sougo’s face only grew with it. Tamaki watched the sky light up as the shower got into full swing. He couldn’t help but steal a glance or two at Sougo, who sat giggling at his side. 

“The sky is so pretty.” 

Tamaki didn’t know why his cheeks flushed at the comment. Maybe it was because Sougo looked like he was having fun. His eyes were glittering just as much as the sky. The meteor shower had lost his interest and, instead, he watched Sougo. He watched how his eyes followed every shooting star that graced their presence, how his hands would form little fists every time a new one appear, how the laughter that sprung from his lips made his smile that much wider. 

Tamaki wished he could remember this moment forever.

The last of the meteors sputtered off over the horizon and the shower came to a close. Sougo sighed, placing a hand on his chest.

“That was spectacular!” His smile was bright.

Tamaki nodded in agreeance. Even though he’s seen meteor showers before, this time had to be his favorite. The wind coming off the ocean was heavy and cool, sending shivers down his spine. He noticed Sougo fold his arms and pull his knees closer to himself.

“You can scoot closer if you want.”

“I wouldn’t want to get in your personal space.”

“It’s okay.” He said as he moved closer to Sougo. 

He draped his arm around Sougo’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Thank you for coming with me today.”

The voice was quiet against the waves that rolled onto the shoreline and Tamaki almost missed what was said. He smiled, that statement confirming that what he witnessed was genuine fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ♥ Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
